


Net Drama

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [7]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV Iko, POV Third Person, Part-poetry, Part-story, building friendships/something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Free week, iko x kinney, day 2, theme: net drama</p><p>Kinney joins Iko in watching her net drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Net Drama

It all began

with the revolution

that saved the world.

 

It all began

with a man and his honour

and an android and her loyalty,

and their devotion to

the girl who gave them

everything.

 

It all began

with the burning animosity

that built between the two like wildfire,

a line of commonality that

would join the two forever.

 

It all began

with the net drama…

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you watching?” Kinney asked, dropping onto the couch beside Iko. Iko thought that he didn’t sound entirely impressed that he had allowed his curiosity to overcome his aversion to her. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“That’s because you’ve lived on a dictated rock your entire life,” Iko quipped. She sighed, and because he seemed to be acting somewhat nice towards her existence for once, added, “It’s called a net drama. It’s pretty much a fictional story made to profit from entertaining people.”

Kinney bent his head to the side, peering down at the screen located in Iko’s lap. He snorted. “It doesn’t look very entertaining.”

Iko tensed slightly, ready to defend her net drama at all costs. “This net drama is actually very entertaining. The plot it well thought out, if a bit of a stretch from the truth, and—”

Kinney cut into the beginning of rant. “I thought you said they were fictional? And how would you know if it was close to the truth or not?”

Iko bristled a bit. “Some net dramas are based on true stories, and I happen to be a central character to this story—”

 _“I know that it seems like the entire world is against us, but I love you,”_ a voice originating from Iko’s lap exclaimed. Both Iko and Kinney looked down, heads tilted to the side in a similar way.

“That doesn’t look like you,” Kinney commented wryly.

Iko gave him a glare. “It’s not supposed to be. It’s supposed to be Cinder and Emperor Kaito. This net drama is based around what some people consider to be their love story.”

The air was deathly quiet for a minute, before Kinney said, “That doesn’t look like the queen, either.”

Iko snorted. “Yeah, well. Would you like to watch it with me, despite all these flaws?”

As they settled in, close but not touching, Kinney became engrossed in the net drama, but Iko couldn’t tear her gaze away from his face. When they had first met she had thought him hot – and he was – but that had quickly cancelled out by his disgust of her and his general nastiness to her and only her. But in this moment she thought that maybe she had misjudged the meanings behind his reactions to her. She hoped that maybe – if she took the appropriate actions – something might change. After all, it was be a lot easier to get along with him, as he practically followed Cinder everywhere, and wherever Cinder was, Iko was.

“You’re welcome to join me in watching my net dramas in the future, if you’d like,” Iko offered in a whisper, bracing herself for a less than pleasant response. Instead, what she got was something that Iko could only call gratitude.

“I’d be happy to watch a net drama with you,” Kinney whispered back, as if afraid of the words he was saying. Iko could see his lips tilted up in the smallest of smiles – the biggest smile Iko had ever seen from him. Maybe he wasn’t as much of an ignorant, inconsiderate jerk as she had believed him to be.

\-----

From the doorway, Cinder watched Iko and Kinney interact with her lips curved into a smile.

 

* * *

 

…It all began

with a man and an android

and the moment when

all the walls were let down

and they found each other

between the day and the night,

between the ground and the sky,

between the earth and the moon.

It was something

that they could never have thought

to wish for or

hope for or

dream for.

 

It all began

with a boy and a girl

and the war and death

and peace and life

that brought them together.


End file.
